Zoids: A Day To Remember
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Young love. It is something that grows over time. It soon enough turns into passionate affection. Like a river's flow, it never ends. But, a new danger may threaten to tear this young love apart. (Story currently on hiatus. I'm out of ideas right now.)
1. A Legend Begins

Zoids: A Day To Remember Chapter 1- A Legend Begins  
  
Note: This is, of course, a sequel to my last story, Zoids: The Shocking Showdown. Rated PG for a bit of romance as well as the dramatic fights with the Death Stinger.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. What else is there to say?  
  
  
  
"Nick, where were you? I was so worried!" Fiona said to me in the hotel of the Sky Colony. You see, I yearned for adventure since we defeated the Geno Saurer again during what I call, "the shocking showdown", so I had went off, without telling Fiona, to check out an ancient temple. I don't think I should have done that. "Fiona, I do care about you, just let me explain!" I exclaimed, in shock. "Well, ok," Fiona said sternly. I could tell she was mad. As usual, Fiona could guess what I was thinking. I sat on the foot of the bed with my arm around Fiona. I then started to explain. "You see, Fiona, I've been yearning for another adventure ever since we finished that 'shocking showdown' of ours, so I went to check out that ancient temple. It was........" Fiona looked at me. "Yes, Nick?" she replied. "It was......for you, Fiona."  
  
"For.....for me?" Fiona said, startled that I had said that. "I just wanted to see if I could find something that would help you regain your memory. Something that could lead us to Zoid Eve." I couldn't continue, because Fiona had her arms around my neck. "You're sweet, Nick, but I don't want to lose you," she said as she hugged me tightly, starting to cry. I smiled, held her closely, and said, "That's why I love you, Fiona." She looked up at me, and said, "I love you, too." With that, I leaned forward, as did Fiona, and with some degree of trial and error, our lips finally met. I had wanted to do this for a long time, but we had our own problems (namely "the shocking showdown") to deal with. Fiona was so surprised that I had kissed her, but it would eventually happen, right? As we broke apart, I looked at Fiona and saw that she had tears in her eyes. I asked, "What's wrong, Fiona?" She looked at me and said, "This is why I worry about you so much, Nick. I really worry about you in times like this, and I just don't want to lose you!" I ran my hand through her soft, golden hair, trying to comfort her. "Man, I just love it when he does that," Fiona thought. "Now, let's try to get some sleep, Fiona, ok?" I told Fiona. She nodded and fell into a deep sleep along with me, both in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning came early, as we both awoke at around 6:00 AM in each other's arms. I sat up and yawned, my eyes closed. When I opened them, Zeke was right in my face. I got so startled that I fell out of Fiona's hold and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Fiona giggled softly as she saw the spectacle. That's when she sensed a huge power nearby. "What's wrong?" I asked Fiona once I had gotten off the floor. I sat on the bed and rested my head on her shoulder. "Nick, we need to get out of here! I sense a great evil coming!" Fiona exclaimed. All of a sudden, a Charged Particle Blast blew the roof completely off, sending pieces of wood and metal everywhere. "I see what you mean, Fiona," I was able to get out. That's when Fiona's organoid, Rose, walked in. "Oh, hi, Rose!" Fiona said as she hugged the violet-colored organoid. "Rose, we have a bit of a problem here, because the roof was destroyed by a Charged Particle Beam, and......Nick? Nick?? Where are you?" Fiona said as she looked for me. I was evacuating everyone in the hotel out of the way, because we were under attack. As soon as we got everyone out (or so I thought), I caught first glimpse of what had fired that charged particle blast: a scorpion-like Zoid with many legs, God knows how many guns, and a huge tail with a Charged Particle Cannon. Then, it hit me that I forgot a few people. I didn't get the chance to save them, because the beam passed all over the hotel, breaking it into pieces. "Fiona, no!!" I yelled as I raced for the rubble, but the Zoid fired another Charged Particle Beam, destroying what was left of the rubble. I stared, shocked as the scorpion-like Zoid left the scene. "Fiona," I said in a whisper. My hands started shaking in fury. "FIONA!!" I yelled in my sorrow. Fiona then sat up, holding her head from the collapse of the hotel. "Ow, my head. It's a good thing I survived........oh, no, Nick's worried! I just know it!" Fiona yelled as she started looking for me.  
  
"It's not possible. Fiona can't be gone! She's too young!" I was able to say in my tears. That's when I noticed Fiona's Pink Blade Liger flying to the scene. I looked on in sorrow, until Fiona hopped out of the cockpit. I couldn't believe it- Fiona was alive! "Fiona!" I yelled as I ran towards her. Fiona just stood there with a smile on her face as I leaped at her, throwing my arms around her as I landed. "I thought you were gone!" I sobbed into Fiona's shoulder. She smiled and held me close to her. She said softly, "It's ok, Nick, I'm here. You know that I love you more than anyone else on the planet." We stood like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company. I loved it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nice, huh? A bit of romance, and a new Zoid. Bet you already know that THAT'S the Death Stinger? The next chapter will be a great one, as it marks off the first showdown between the Blade Liger/the Pink Blade Liger and the Death Stinger. Well, I'll see ya around!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


	2. A Vision Of Friendship

Zoids: A Day To Remember Chapter 2- A Vision Of Friendship  
  
Author's Note: This will be a dramatic chapter, since we face off with the Death Stinger.  
  
  
It had been a month since the Sky Colony's hotel had been destroyed by that scorpion-like Zoid, which I had heard was called the Death Stinger. It had been terrorizing the whole planet for a while now. In the hotel attack, I nearly lost Fiona to the Death Stinger's powerful Charged Particle Cannon. And, eventually, we were on the move again. Fiona was having these visions of the Death Stinger on the move as well. "Nick, look out!" Fiona said as she snapped out of her visions. I already knew, because I saw the light from a charged particle cannon approaching from the starboard side of the Blade Liger. I sidestepped the Liger and pulled a lever down, which unhatched the blades. On contact, the blast was cut in two by the blades. I looked for the source, but another blast came. I let the blast pass through the blades harmlessly. All of a sudden, multiple charged particle beams flew at us from everywhere. "Oh, for crying out loud!" Where IS this coming from?!" I yelled as I put up the shield. The beams dissolved harmlessly on contact with my shield.  
  
That was when I FINALLY caught first glimpse of the Death Stinger. But, there was an army of Death Stingers surrounding us. "So that's where all those beams came......." I trailed off as Fiona fainted. "Wait JUST a minute! I've seen this trick! Nice try, Death Stinger, but the old 'after-image' trick won't fool me!" I yelled as Fiona woke up and I fired a blast from my blade's sniper guns at the center-left Death Stinger. The shell exploded, and the other Death Stingers disappeared. "Perfect bulls-eye!" I yelled in celebration. Then, the Death Stinger fired a Charged Particle Cannon blast at me. I did my blades-to-paws thing, and sliced the blast in two. I then pulled a lever, and the boosters opened and started up. "That reminds me, Fiona. Where's your Pink Blade Liger?" I asked Fiona. "Oh, Rose took it back to the Sky Colony to help rebuild the hotel," Fiona replied as I unhatched the blades and charged at the Death Stinger. At that moment, a Charged Particle Beam hit the side of my Blade Liger. I didn't have the time to put up the shield, because the beam had come all too fast for me to dodge. The beam passed through the leg, and the Blade Liger fell. I held Fiona tightly to keep her from being hurt from the fall. "Well, well, if that's the pilot who destroyed the Death Saurer. Pathetic," the pilot of the Death Stinger said at last. "Well, at least we know you're awake in there. Who are you?" I asked the man. "My name is Hiltz, and I have one word for you- goodbye!" With that, Hiltz started to charge the particle cannon. "Looks like this is the end, Fiona!" I was able to say. But, then, the Pink Blade Liger jumped in the way and canceled out the beam with the blades-to-paws trick. "What's with these Zoids always butting in?!" Hiltz yelled. The Pink Blade Liger then sliced off two of the Death Stinger's 10 legs. "Smooth move, Rose!" I yelled to Rose, who roared in triumph. "Fools! I'll be back!" Hiltz yelled as the Death Stinger sped away. I was still hugging Fiona, holding on just in case anything happened. Fiona said softly, "Thanks, Nick." Then, she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. My face went red at that. "It was nothing. I really like to help in times like this." Fiona leaned forward again, wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nice! Next chapter you're gonna love. Well, I'll see ya around!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


	3. A Hard Day's Day

Zoids: A Day To Remember Chapter 3- A Hard Day's Day  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to give a special thanks to Finne Fleiheit AKA Chao for reviewing my stories! She's really given me the confidence I need to continue my work! Thanks in advance!  
  
Author's Note 2: SO, SO sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed on the 20th of January and I couldn't get it up until now. Sorry if I made you wait!  
  
After about a half-hour of working on my damaged Blade Liger, it was good enough to walk. It would have taken an hour, but Zeke cut the time in half by fusing with its Zoid Core. You see, we had sustained heavy damage from our previous encounter with the Death Stinger, and we needed to find a nearby repair shop and fast. I told Fiona that we were ready to go. She nodded as she hopped into the Blade Liger, Rose having fused with the Pink Blade Liger. And after a few sayings, we were off. I was working the controls, checking out what parts were damaged. My readouts said that most of the starboard side, especially the left leg, was badly damaged. One blade was cracked and the other was on the verge of shattering. The booster system was out of commision, too. The leg stabilizers were going haywire, the cockpit door was close to shattering, and the port side was starting to crumble. That's how bad the situation was.  
  
As we neared the lovely Azul Town, I started thinking about the Death Stinger. Could we ever beat it? Fiona moved from her seat in the back, where she was checking a map, and sat down next to me. "You feeling ok, Nick?" Fiona asked me. "Yeah. It's just that, what if the Death Stinger comes back now? I mean, look at my Liger! It's in no condition to fight!" I explained. "Oh, it's ok, Nick," Fiona said as she hugged me for the 3rd time that day. I held her close, not wanting to say anymore. But, somehow, most of the Blade Liger's damage was healed. "Thanks, Zeke!" I said happily as Zeke roared in triumph. The booster system was still out, and the cockpit door still had a few big cracks in it. Most everything else was fixed. "Now we can go fight Hiltz, Nick," Fiona reminded me. "I know, Fiona, he's coming now." With that, I turned on the shield and deployed the blades, which were also fully repaired. As usual, Hiltz stayed silent, but I was ready to break that silence as I charged forward. "It's going to be hard to get in a good hit with the blades with our booster out, but........wait, that gives me an idea!" I started telling Fiona, but an idea popped up in my head. I reached behind the seat, pulled out a silver key, and inserted it into the keyhole that was next to the levers for the Blade Attack.  
  
As I turned the key, Hiltz started charging the particle cannon. When I heard a beep on the control panel saying that the conversion system was online, a hidden panel flipped into view near the shield controls. "I kept my own conversion system in the Blade Liger when I installed my old one into yours, Fiona. I did that because, who knew we'd need it now?" I said as I pressed the green button to the right. Hiltz stopped charging the particle cannon and looked on in surprise. A green ring of light passed over the Blade Liger, and when it cleared, Hiltz was surprised to see that my Blade Liger had transformed. It was now the Blade Liger 0-Panzer Heavy Assault Unit, with green armor, two powerful twin hybrid cannons (large, supercharged weapons) on the back legs, two twin repeating heavy machine guns near the blades, and a huge missile box attached to the spot where the regular Blade Liger's beam cannons were. "Wha-wh-what is t-t-that?" Hiltz stammered, shocked at my Blade Liger's transformation. "This ends here, Hiltz!" I replied as I grabbed a nearby lever, pulled it towards me and then flipping it to the left, activating the Panzer's trademark attack. A radar screen popped up in front of us, and many green circles appeared, moving around until they all focused on the Death Stinger. The screen read, "Target Locked On." Hiltz put up a powerful shield, but I told him it would be no use. "This is for nearly killing Fiona back at the hotel, Hiltz! WILD WEASEL TOTAL ASSAULT!" I yelled as every weapon on the Panzer unit started firing endlessly at the Death Stinger. The Death Stinger's shield broke when the weapons fire hit, and afterwards, everything blasted the Death Stinger until it was enshrouded in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Nice one, Nick!" Fiona yelled in triumph. "Piece of cake!" I replied, but the moment was cut short when the Death Stinger came into focus. What was different about it was that there were cracks almost everywhere, all the legs except for the front two and the back two had been blown off, and the tail was gone, having been blasted into oblivion. "I see my attack took its toll on you, Hiltz," I said to him when the dust settled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nice, huh? New attacks, a powerful fight! The battle continues in the next chapter!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


	4. Memories Of A Heartbroken Child

Zoids: A Day To Remember Chapter 4- Memories Of A Heartbroken Child  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you when you already know what it is?  
I had just unleashed the attack of the century on Hiltz and the Death Stinger: the 0-Panzer's Wild Weasel Total Assault, which left the DS near total defeat. But, there were two surprises waiting for the rest of the battle. The Blade Liger had reverted back to normal, and the battle had truly resumed. I don't know how, but the Death Stinger recently healed all of its damage taken from the Wild Weasel Total Assault, which made it ever-tougher to get a good hit in with the blades. It was as I dodged another Charged Particle Cannon, that the first surprise of the day came. Fiona said, "Look!" as she pointed at a hidden lever under the controls for the Blade Attack. "Wow, there's one in my Liger, too!" "You think that these have something to do with our Ligers, Fiona?" I asked her after she pointed out that lever. "I have an idea. I'll get in my Blade Liger, and on my signal, we'll both pull the levers together. Maybe something will happen," Fiona explained. "Good idea, Fiona!" With that, Fiona got into her Pink Blade Liger. I got a firm grip on the lever, and Fiona did the same. "Ok, pull it- NOW!" At that, we both pulled the levers.  
  
Then, after we pulled the levers, something strange happened. Both Ligers started glowing, and after a blinding flash of light, I nearly fainted in surprise: both Ligers had somehow FUSED. "It's called Zoid fusion," Fiona explained. "I read about it before the hotel incident. You see, it can only be done by two compatible Zoids, let's say our Ligers. The owners have to pull special levers at the same time, otherwise, the fusion won't work. The fused Zoid, when fused correctly, has 5 times the power of the original Zoids." I stood in silence for a moment, then said, "Wicked! So, Hiltz, try to stop us NOW!" I then pulled a gear stick back, activating the Pink Blade Liger's booster system. As we rushed toward Hiltz, I activated the conversion system, transforming the fused Liger into the Blade Liger 0-Schneider, with the 9 extra blades. (When the Ligers fused, they acquired all 12 of the seperate Ligers' blades.) When I charged up for the 9 Blades Attack, the second surprise came: ALL 21 blades powered up. "Now, this is going to be SWEET!" I exclaimed. "I haven't seen anything as great as this since I was a child!" Then, at the word "child", Fiona started remembering some events of her childhood.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Note: Fiona has a brother in this part of the story.)  
  
Dear Diary,  
I have never seen my sister Fiona so sad until 2 days ago. I was trying out Fiona's new Pink Blade Liger when I heard the news that someone had murdered Mary. I didn't think Fiona knew until I told her the day after that storm. When she came back from the mission with her friend, I had tried to tell her, but I couldn't get the words out. A few days later, she was wondering where Mary was. That's when I realized that I had to tell her. "Fiona?" I said. "Yes?" she replied. "Now, Fiona, I hate to tell you this, but.......someone's murdered your mother." I knew she was in shock, but I was worried at her lack of tears. I knew she was trying to hold it in. I hugged her and said, "It's all right to cry, Fiona. I cried for days when my grandmother died, and I hadn't cried until then." "I know, Tom, but, you know it saddens you when you see me crying," Fiona said as she hugged me back. That night, just after I had turned out the light, I heard someone crying. Fiona had let out her feelings. I quietly walked into her room, and I saw her crying like she never had before. I sat next to her on the bed and hugged her again, saying, "It's all right now, Fiona. Mary's in a better place." That helped a lot, as Fiona hugged me tightly, still crying. Well, that's all the room I have for now.  
All my best,  
Tom Alisi Lynette  
Tom then looked back at his young sister Fiona, still sleeping. How sad, Tom thought. Fiona's mom is gone and she held back on her feelings until the same night. She really is sweet.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Fiona was spun back to the present upon her realizing that I had charged at Hiltz again, who fired a charged particle cannon at us, but I simply laughed and powered up the 0-Jager's booster system (my Blade Liger's boosters were STILL out) and charged again, this time hitting my target and slicing off the Death Stinger's tail.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yes, yes, I know it's short, but I'm preparing for the big finale! And, can ANYONE review? I haven't gotten any reviews for almost 2 months, and I won't continue this story without reviews, ok?- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


End file.
